Burden
by MissWesker
Summary: Chris pulls Piers with him into the escape pod, but after Piers is hospitalized and the virus is removed from his system, he is left scarred and his arm is no longer as strong as it once was. Being discharged from the BSAA leaves Piers broken, and Chris decides to take the young man in until he's back on his feet again. But will Piers ever be able to reveal his feelings for Chris?
1. Confession Gone Wrong

**Title:** Burden

**Fandom:** Resident Evil

**Pairing:** PiersxChris

**Fiction Rating:** M

**Summary:** Chris pulls Piers with him into the escape pod, but after Piers is hospitalized and the virus removed from his system, he is left scarred and his arm is no longer as strong as it once was. Being discharged from the BSAA leaves Piers broken, and Chris decides to take the young man in until he's back on his feet again.

_RE6 Spoilers ahead._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confession Gone Wrong**

Piers came downstairs to see Chris waiting for him at the kitchen table. The young man was really grateful his superior had taken him in, as he had no living family members that would. After being orphaned during his college years, he had decided to go into the army and found his passion there, quickly being referred to the BSAA...but his dreams were torn after a matter of a couple years.

He was really trying to concentrate on the littlest of tasks, even though his hurt arm was still weak, he'd have to try using it like he used to. It was the only way it would get better. Giving the biggest smile he could, he sat down at the small kitchen table across from his captain. Piers lifted up the glass of water in front of him to take a sip, but his hand shook.

The glass fell to the ground and shattered, the water spilling everywhere and Piers felt mortified, realizing he had messed up in front of Chris. He immediately got on the floor and tried to pick up the glass shards but it cut his finger.

"D..damn…" Piers felt like screaming in anger as he messed up AGAIN.

Chris knew Piers didn't want to mess up, though he did it twice in a row, he inwardly laughed a bit at how cute Piers was, scowling as he bent down to pick up the pieces of glass that fell to the floor. He didn't do anything because he tried to give Piers a chance to be independent and work his arm a bit, but as he saw blood, he immediately stood up and bent down next to Piers to help the other man clean up the mess.

"You shouldn't force yourself to get better too fast." Chris spoke gently, as he saw Piers's bleeding finger. Finishing the cleanup of the glass, he said "Give me a moment, I'll throw these out and get you patched up."

"Sir, yes sir…" said Piers sarcastically as he got up and sat back on the table. He would normally never talk to Chris that way but he was very angry now, and realized Chris thought of it as cute…the man would never understand how he felt. His disability was making him depressed, and he wondered if he could ever have a normal life again.

Chris heard the comment and threw the shards away, then made his way to the bathroom to go fetch the disinfectant and band aid and came back. _Shit…_ Chris gulped and was working his brain to see if he could find a way to mend the situation after hearing Piers's words. Making his way back to the younger man, he knelt right next to his partner. But as he took the bleeding finger, he then realized he forgot to bring the disinfectant bottle to where they were. He saw it in the bathroom through the open door. _Too lazy to get it…ah, saliva should work though…_ Chris took Piers's bleeding finger, and brought it to his mouth to lick the open wound, surprising Piers in the process. Chris tasted the metallic substance in his mouth, took out the finger and wrapped it in the band-aid.

"Feel any better?" Chris asked, cautiously. _I might have made him even madder…oh boy, I hope not._

C…Captain…" Piers growled. He was looking at the ground before, but now he looked up at his captain. Did the man forget how Piers had confessed his love for him back in his hospital bed? And now he…teased him like that, sucking his finger? "What was that, just now?" Piers looked at Chris, not knowing whether to be angry at the man for teasing him, or happy he had cared for him. Chris felt like slamming his head against the wall because of his stupidity.

"Sorry, sorry, I..you….you know..I was just a bit lazy and a bit of blood wouldn't hurt me..I mean..huh…Sorry." he didn't know what to say, Piers's growl made him jump a bit. He didn't want to hurt his partner's feelings, he was just trying to help. "I'm sorry…" Chris was nervous, it felt like he had really fucked up this time, and he slumped his shoulders, looking at the ground. However, Piers was too angered to notice Chris's hurt, and got up, turning away from his captain.

"Don't be…after all, it's not your fault. It's all mine." Chris stood up, confused.

"What's going on, Piers?" He asked, shocked at Piers' behavior. Piers turned around to face him, and Chris could see angry tears falling from the young man's face.

"What's wrong? WHAT's WRONG?" The younger partner yelled. "Well excuse me, Captain…but I guess you forgot my feelings for you, and what you just did…dammit, Chris! It..wasn't needed…I mean, if you don't even feel for me that way then why tease me so? I get it though, I really do. I mean, who the fuck would ever love me, I'm scarred and broken now…all over my body. I'm ugly…anyone I fall in love with would never love me back, let alone you…the man I've loved for so long now." Piers punched his fist into the wall, looking away from an astounded Chris as he sobbed.

Things had happened too fast all of sudden, then he realized, 2 weeks ago, Piers had told him so many things in his hushed voice, in that hospital bed: No more tears, captain. Flashbacks were suddenly popping in Chris's head like fireworks. I_ have to tell you something…before it's too late._ Chris looked at the ground._Captain, I love you._

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, he coughed a bit then looked at Piers.

"Piers…I never wanted to tease you, know that you are a person I care so deeply about." he was advancing towards Piers "And you are not scarred, or broken or ugly!" He was now face to face with Piers, staring in his eyes, he was trying to find answers in those orbs full of anger and pain. "I never, EVER meant to hurt you!" He said as he took Piers and hugged the young man tightly. Piers tried to fight him, thrashing against him in protest. Every weak hit Chris took, a blow a million times harder struck his heart, he was mad at himself for making Piers feel miserable.

"I'm sorry Piers, I really am sorry but I don't know if I can answer to your feelings…right now…" Chris whispered.

Piers stopped thrashing, letting go and just looked up at Chris. In the silence, at that moment, something between the two partners changed. He watched as Chris turned around and left to go to the bathroom, in silence, and Piers made up his mind. _He doesn't need me, I'm a cripple…he has a life, has to go back to the BSAA. I'll only be a burden._ With these thoughts, Piers decided he would leave. He quickly ran up to the room.

He threw his clothes, which he hadn't even had a chance to put into Chris's guestroom cabinets, back into his bag, along with his other items…one of them was a picture of him, Chris, and Alpha team. He looked at it for a second, a tear falling onto it, before he shoved it into his bag as well, closing it and running back downstairs to the door. He quietly opened it, and left the house.

He grabbed his motorcycle that the BSAA had left at Chris's house, for when he was deemed well enough to drive. He figured since he was running away, nobody really gave a shit if he crashed or not, so he got onto it and put his backpack with his things on his back. He started the engine and drove off, he didn't know where…but all he knew was that he needed a drink.

He arrived at a bar that caught his eye, _The Serpent's Emblem_. It had the same name as the bar he had found Chris at, but he didn't notice. He walked inside and sat down at a table, ordering the barmaid for a bottle of whiskey, and started to drink.

* * *

**Well that's it for now kiddos! Please, please take a moment to review. It'll really make my day and encourage me to keep writing!**


	2. Mea Culpa

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. It really motivates me to keep writing! Just a note- there's going to be a big twist in the next chapter. I'm hoping Nivanfield fans don't hate it, and still continue to read the story! But anyway, this chapter's going to contain tons of angst and fluff, which I'm sure you guys will enjoy. Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mea Culpa**

While Piers had left, Chris was shaking in the bathroom, splashing water onto his face and just standing there. He so desperately wanted to think that the argument between him and Piers had never happened. He felt terrible that he had forgotten about the feelings Piers had for him, truly the boy must have felt like a fool. And it was all because of him. He decided he would speak to Piers and fix things as best as he could, so he left the bathroom and went back to the foyer.

However, Piers was nowhere to be seen.

"Piers.." Still no answer. _Maybe he is still...pissed off...well, who wouldn't be pissed off if someone forgot something as crucial as a love confession! Maybe he's in his room, should I go see him or just leave it for tonight... _Chris, in his reverie, hadn't noticed Piers leaving, or the roar from the motorcycle engine. He made his way to the stairs, went up and walked straight to Piers room, whose door was closed. "Hey, Piers?" He called out while knocking on the bedroom door, but was met with even more silence. Strangely, there was no light shining from under the door, and Chris immediately went into panic mode. "Alright already, I said I was sorry so many times, what do I need to do to make you just talk to me, kid?" Chris shouted, his patience running out. Still more silence, and so he snapped. "OK that's it, Piers, I am coming in whether you like it or not!" Chris turned the doorknob, opened the door and switched the light on... to find the bedroom empty and cold. Chris's eyes went wide the telltale lines of worry spreading across his face as he went to check out the drawers and closet. They were both empty, nothing that was Piers's was in the room anymore. Not only was Chris shocked, the newest development left his mind in disarray. _What, when did he leave...dammit, I didn't even hear him open nor close the door. Fuck fuck FUCK!_

Chris ran downstairs quickly, practically stumbling down the staircase and coming to a halt in front of the front door. He threw on his coat, took his keys, got out of the house and frantically locked it. He saw that Piers' bike was gone, and wanted to hit his head against the wall in frustration and anger. _Kid can barely hold a fucking glass, let alone drive a damn motorcycle! Is he TRYING to get himself killed? I...can't lose him. I just can't, dammit! _

He started running in the same direction that Piers had drove off to, the only road actually. It led to the town, which was relatively small- you could walk your way there and back, and walk around in it. He ran as fast as he could, like a madman. People saw him and whispered, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to make sure Piers was safe and bring him back home. He felt his eyes burn, he wanted to find his partner, to hang on to him, just as Piers had done for him. _What would I do if someone rejected me, where would I go if I felt like I hit rock bottom...what would I..._ Then it struck him. When Alpha team was killed in Edonia aside for him and Piers, he had left for months...without contacting the B.S.A.A at all during that time period. Months of drunkenness and sorrow, the feeling of not really living, of just _existing..._like he was dead inside._ Piers came to me in my time of need...I was, and still am so grateful he came to bring me back to my feet, lead me back to my mission. I can't fail him, I need to find him...like he found me. _He ran and ran until he ended up in the seedy part of town, filled with bars and strip clubs. Over there it was happy hour, every hour...and if he didn't find Piers soon, who knew what could happen?

After around fifteen minutes of searching, he finally found Piers's dark red motorcycle, with its black imprinted B.S.A.A. insignia. That bar was named _The Serpent's Emblem_, and Chris remembered that the bar he had frequented in Edonia held the same name...who would have guessed, it was the irony of all ironies. Chris walked inside slowly and quietly, tense, wondering how he would approach Piers, he didn't want to make a commotion in the bar. After all, the men here wouldn't be his fellow B.S.A.A. team members. He looked around, seeing Piers sitting on a bar stool the barmaid handing him another glass of whiskey from the bottle. Thankfully, it was still half full. Piers would still be rational...right?

The boy must have been drinking to drown himself in his sorrow, and Chris felt his insides churn in guilt. _Oh god...I am the result of all of this, damn it...I am a terrible captain. He sacrificed his arm and his pride for me, and now he's...dammit..._

Chris knew what he had to do, and if all went well Piers would notice him, without making a scene. He sat down, three bar stools away from Piers, and called out, "Bartender, I'd like a steak, please."

Piers immediately turned to the source of that familiar voice, those familiar words- and found himself face to face with his captain.

* * *

Piers had been slowly drinking his second glass of the poisonous liquid. It felt like fire burning down his parched throat, and he drank until the glass was half full...or was it half empty?

"Goddamn...why did this have to happen to me?" He whispered, knowing he'd have to leave soon. If Chris came here and found him he'd be dragged back...but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself after his outburst his captain. Suddenly, he heard a deep, gruff voice- so familiar...and the man was talking about a steak?He immediately lifted his face and looked...and found himself staring right into Chris's eyes...and then he turned, his first thought being, _SHIT! RUN!_ He stood up and grabbed his bag with his injured arm, wincing a bit, before grabbing his bike keys as well from the counter. He ran to the entrance of the bar, and even made it all the way outside before there was a sudden pain in his arm. He fell to the ground, wincing and crying out.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Chris saw his partner stumble. He left a 20 on the table under the plate of teak that had just arrived, and ran to Piers's side outside.

"Hey, I told you to take it easy, didn't I?" He spoke. He was about to reach out to Piers but the younger man slapped his arm away with his good hand.

"Stay away from me, Chris!" The words were harsh, and the Captain felt his heart break.

"NO, Damn it Piers, you're being childish!" Chris was angry and filled with determination, he was going to make his comrade come back with him one way or another so he could mend things. "You are coming with me, soldier!" He threw Piers the angriest glare he could muster, trying to get his point across. "I don't care if you're pissed, but I will not stand to see you get hurt, you understand!?" He grabbed Piers by his good shoulder and jerked him up back to his feet.

"I'm not your soldier anymore, Chris. I'm nobody's anymore." Piers whispered brokenly then, shaking and looking at Chris with so much pain, Chris felt himself about to break apart. "Look at me...even the BSAA fired me...they don't need a cripple on their hands. No matter how many lives I saved, what medals I've won, It'll never be the same!" He cried out, his shouts ringing through the quiet parking lot.

"I'm sorry...It's my fault..I should have been the one...to..." Chris was at a loss of words...his eyes were full of tears that he couldn't prevent from shedding. He looked at his fallen young comrade, and could only feel hatred for himself. Piers shouldn't have been the one infected, it should have been him. "I should have been the one infected..not you Piers..never you!" He swallowed, and breathed in and out frantically. Chris couldn't control his shaking fists, he felt regret, regret that he had made Piers' life so miserable. Chris fell to his knees, unable to forgive himself. Not only had he gotten all his teammates killed, he made his second-in-command crippled and injured in the heart. Chris placed his palms on the ground, and begged his closest teammate for forgiveness. "Come back, please...I don't want you to leave...not like everyone else..."

Piers just saw his Captain, the man he respected so very much, kneeling in front of him and begging. It broke his own pride to see Chris that way. He bent down to his beloved Captain's level, putting both his hands on Chris's shoulders.

"Look at me, Captain..." He whispered. Chris somehow brought his eyes to meet Piers's own beautiful blues, and then watched in shock as Piers wiped Chris's tears away. "Chris...never say that again. I...I'm just...I'm glad now, that I was the one to take the fall. I never, ever want you to get hurt, and seeing you like that in Haos's fist...I knew I had to save you. You're my comrade, my captain...and my friend," Piers spoke. "You will never, not ever, get hurt as long as I am alive. I lo-" Piers was about to say those words but stopped, knowing Chris didn't feel the same way, and looked away in shame.

Chris knew what he was going to say. _I love you. _He choked on his tears then, finally understanding himself._ I don't deserve your love, Piers...I truly don't deserve it..._The tears wouldn't stop, but suddenly he looked up and saw Piers standing. The young man, his head hung in pain was about to turn and leave but Chris suddenly grabbed hugged him around the waist, his head against Piers's stomach, drenching his shirt with tears.

Piers couldn't believe his eyes as his Captain hugged him, refusing to let him go. He lifted Chris up as Chris had done for him not too long ago, and looked straight into the elder's eyes.

_"Chris...no more tears."_ Piers spoke, and Chris realized they were the same words he had heard from the younger man back at the hospital.

"Piers..." Chris started to speak, but Piers shook his head.

"Let's go home..." The young soldier whispered. Chris felt himself being led to the motorcycle. He managed to control himself, knowing that Piers wouldn't leave anymore, and drove himself and Piers back to the house. They went inside and dropped everything, and just looked at each other.

Piers inhaled the air and closed his eyes. _Home...is this what it really feels like?_ He thought. He had forgotten a lot about the house he had lived in with his parents, it was so long ago. But his thoughts were interrupted by Chris's next words.

"I was the fool, Piers. I was so stupid, acting that way...and I now realize what it would be like to lose you again...I'd break." He whispered. Piers couldn't speak.

"I love you, Piers."

* * *

**And here we are, the end of Chapter 2. Do let me know how that went...all that angst and a bit of fluff at the end. Please R/R, it inspires me to keep writing!**


End file.
